huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Vale
Dante Vale, as the top Operative of the Huntik Foundation, is the king of treasure hunters. With the mind of a hard-boiled detective, the body of an extreme sports athlete and the nerves of a cowboy gunslinger at High Noon, Dante leads the team of Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Zhalia Moon. Along with his signature Titan, the powerful Caliban, Dante Vale has played an enormous role in several major events in the modern Seeker world. History In his younger days, Dante Vale learned under the Seeker, Metz, who would later become a member of the Huntik Foundation Council. His relationship with Metz found Dante fighting alongside Lok's father, Eathon Lambert, and Simon Judeau on multiple occasions. As a teenager, he trained intensively under Metz' friend Master Storm in China alongside Lin Storm, with whom he formed a close friendship. Dante's first Amulet to bond to, that of Solwing, was found all by himself while spending time in Turkey. Dante was also given a Caliban Amulet by Metz, though Dante took over a year to be able to invoke and master the Meso-Titan due to Caliban's immense power. Initially, Dante was only able to keep Caliban summoned for about a minute, though Dante increased this time through training. Dante later gained an Ignatius Amulet while on an expedition to a volcano in Chile. As Ignatius Amulets were common in this country, both Dante and another Seeker acquired one during this expedition. Another Meso-Titan, Dante was able to control much faster after learning how to control Caliban, though Ignatius' flares occasionally would set something, such as buildings, on fire. Three water Titans were once needed to put Ignatius out. In his youth, Dante also crossed paths with Montehue, a student of the history of war and fellow treasure hunter, with the pair instantly forming a competitive but nonetheless friendly rivalry. Whilst racing up a mountain, Dante secretly slipped a Tolivane Amulet into Montehue's pocket as a way of keeping things fair. After saving Montehue from falling to his death, Dante left a lasting impression on him, and introducing him to the world of Seekers. The pair's competitive friendship spanned many years, with the pair eventually becoming close friends through working together to use Mjolnir to defeat Ymir in the Temple of Thor and, later, fighting side by side against the Professor in King Solomon's mines. During a mission to rescue Clements from the Ring of Arc, Dante entered a dreamworld, created by Arc, the Legendary Titan of Fate. Here, Dante had a vision of his own death with Zhalia and his friends crying at his grave. Deeply shaken by the vision of his future and with the threat of the Blood Spiral looming, Dante returned to train under Master Storm in China. After learning the Copykind spell, he used Umbra to join his team in the Castle of Vlad Dracul. Using Copykind to mimic Ignatius' flames, he caused the Heart of Vlad Dracul to overload and injure Tantras. Dante later died preventing the Red Comet from hitting the Earth. Dante's ashes were teleported back to Earth by Umbra. However, by using the Copykind spell on Phoenix, the Legendary Titan of the Rebirth, just prior to his death, Dante was able to rise back to life from his ashes. After the defeat of the Betrayer, Dante Vale became a member of the Huntik Foundation Council, leaving leadership of his old team to Lok Lambert. Personality Normally cool, collected and in control, Dante has a soft spot for his bedridden mentor and the leader of the Foundation, Metz. Dante Vale never hesitates to throw it down and take on the Organization. Dante is a natural born leader, who is usually a few steps ahead of his enemy. With confident and calm attitude, he very rarely shows any sign of stress unless faced with an exceptionally strong opponent, such as the Professor; or if one of his friends is in great danger. He also likes to make wise-cracks. As mentioned earlier, Dante is also intelligent and due to his years of experience a brilliant tactician. Dante is also known for his loyalty and will go to incredible heights to save his friends, such as Metz and his curse. He seems to pay more attention to good sides in people more than in the evil in their hearts, as in spite of his intellect he has fallen for the Professor's trap, giving him the Legendary Titans. He also stated that he doesn't believe in coincidences. He likes to have everything going according to the plan, but also easily conforms with unexpected events when needed. He acts as a leader and mentor for Sophie and Lok, teaching them how to be Seekers. At first, he seemed to be a pro who doesn't do anything without getting a right payment, but it turned out that Dante is a friendly, helpful man who easily puts his whole heart in discovering secrets that interest him. He got involved in search for Eathon Lambert just because it was his job, but his feelings changed during the first season due to the growing bond with his young students. He has a crush on Zhalia Moon which seems to be mutual. He cares for her and even risks his life to protect her. He always tries to comfort her and bring her back to the right track when she is confused. Though he knows she will handle every job she is asked to do, he also gets worried every time she is in danger. They make a good team on the missions, fitting each other's style of fighting and perceiving what the other one is going to do. Abilities have perfect telepathic communication]] Due to his natural intelligence and years of experience, Dante knows many facts about historical artifacts and events. He also serves as the tactician of the group during battle. His magic grants him superhuman strength and speed, and he can invoke a number of Titans. Unlike his old mentors, Dante Vale is an unusually talented martial artist, relying on his melee abilities almost as much as his Seeker powers. Dante focuses on and perfects powers that enhance his melee ability more than standard blast and shield powers. During battle, he relies on a combination of hand-to-hand combat and magic to deal with his opponents. In addition to the following Titans, Dante was also in the possession of the Amulets of an unnamed Titan, a Redcap, a Strix, and a Springer that he stored in his drawer alongside his Ignatius, although he has not used these additional Amulets. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Bristlebind * Bubblelift * Chillskin * Clatterbang * Copykind * Darkfog * Doublespell * Dragonfist * Everfight * Farslip * Featherdrop * Honorguard * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Logosbook * Nimblefire * Overshield * Oversight * Raypulse * Ropetrick * Simplemind * Slipsnare * Sorrowbond * Spidertouch * Stoneglove * Stopglue * Touchram Bonded Titans * Archwarder (Destroyed by Rassimov's Darkvoid) * Ariel, Powerbonded (given by Metz) * Behemoth (Taken by the Professor, sent to Huntik) * Caliban, Powerbonded (given by Metz) * Dark Triton (Taken from Gregor) * Elf King Oberon * Fenris (Given to Montehue) * Freelancer x2 (One given to Lok) * Hoplite (Given by Zhalia ) * Ignatius * Maelstrom (Given by Metz) * Metagolem * Red Searcher * Redcap (Unused) * Solwing (Absorbed by Legion) * Springer (Unused) * Strix (Unused) * Tolivane (Given to Montehue) * Triton (Given to Zhalia) * Umbra (Status unknown) * Unnamed Titan 002 (Unused) Gallery Dante.jpg File:Dante_Vale_02.jpg Dante Vale 3.jpg|Dante's Stock Art S1E22 Dante.jpg|Dante in his ranger vest S1E19 young Dante Solwing.jpg|Dante as a child with Solwing, his first Titan S1E08 Montehue Dante.jpg|Young Dante with his friendly rival Montehue S2E31 Dante surrender.jpg S2E37 Dante 2.png S2E38 Dante 6.png S2E27 Dante.png S2E33 Dante 2.png S2E43 Dante.jpg Trivia * According to Huntik Magazine, Dante is 28 years old. * In first series trailer, Dante and Zhalia's hair colors were switched, with Dante having blue hair instead. *The show's artistic director, Simone Borselli, revealed in an interview with Vanity Fair that Dante's appearance was modeled on that of the movie actor, Johnny Depp. * The name Dante is of Italian origin and means "steadfast." His last name may be derived from the word valley, the Latin word for "farewell," or the Portuguese phrase vale tudo which refers to full-contact and unarmed combat. * Several of his Titans' names may be inspired by William Shakespeare's dramas, including Caliban, Elf King Oberon, and Ariel. es:Dante Vale it:Dante Vale Category:Need to rewrite Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation members Category:Huntik Foundation Council